5 Years After
by CureFanfic
Summary: This is my 1st Fanfiction so please be nice :3 *Currently being rewritten*
1. A Start

**If you don't like this fanfiction its because in this one because Akira Kogami is not the same Akira Kogami and by that I mean she don't do swears or anger anymore. Please forgive me if you hate this T_T. But if you like it :3 Thanks!**

**I do not own the characters or/ the anime P.S rated T just in case**

* * *

><p><em>5 Years since she last seen her parents...<em>

_5 Years since she last heard the people called her 'Akira-Sama'..._

_5 Years since she last had her anger..._

_and..._

_5 Years since she last saw him... 'Minoro Shiraishi'_

_**Well that is the last 5 years of Akira Kogami...**_

* * *

><p>A young woman looking like the age of 15, was walking around the streets of a certain neighborhood. Her now long salmon pink hair reached half her waist and her golden yellow eyes sparkled in the now dimming light of day turning into night. Looking up from staring at the concrete path,standing beside the lamp post from the right. She can see the sun setting the sky turning into a dark deep blue, now seeing small twinkling lights start to appear as the sun slowly disappear.<p>

The lamp post light started to flicker on surprising the actually almost 19 year old young woman. A strong yet gentle breeze made her close her eyes and her hair afloat in the air. The air was cool and soothing but she can tell that a storm was coming. Her black and white winter uniform seem to lift in the air a bit, her long sleeves that past her way from her hand come up like her hair.

She opened her eyes to see the now night sky with small twinkling lights but slowly disappearing as dark clouds came to block the view. She sighs and started to walk forward looking back down to the street. As she walk by another house she heard laughter the kind that family's have. She look towards the window on the wall to see a family of five;

one was a mother with long blue hair looking young for her age but the mature nature she gives her children when they didn't behave,

one father had dark orange hair that look older then he actually is but he has a strict aura,

two daughters one with bright orange hair and the other has dark blue hair both with the same green eyes as their mother

and one son that has brown hair with a naturally two blue lines in his hair

Akira smiles at them warmly, she wished she had a family like that if she wasn't so selfish she would have a better chance of having one. She departed from the wall and continue ahead she already asked them if they needed a maid but they refused.

This woman's name is Akira Kogami a used to be a actress but when they started to fall in business and she got bankrupted, now she is a street girl offering to be a maid in exchange of food and a place to stay. She doesn't need a maid outfit though her winter uniform that still fit her over five years were already appropriate.

She continue her walk walking past household after household, when she asks they turn her down. She hung her head low thinking she couldn't find one before the storm comes. She then heard thunder from the distance, now she knows its going to be a heavy storm.

She takes a turn and looked at a familiar name on the sign of one the biggest household she had seen.

"The Shiraishi Residence?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think everyone knows whose the mother of three children there is now do ya <strong>

**:3. I'm thinking of making a story about her and my Oc. **

**Not going to tell his name ****though :)**

**-CureFanfic Outta!  
><strong>

**Hope you like this!**


	2. Found

She looked at the household with disbelief it was huge, A beautiful front yard two cherry blossom trees at each side of the house, the grass greener that she never saw bushes here and there and a couple of flower beds laid at two side of the large gate that separated the outside from within the house grounds, the hose it self was something she never thought she would actually witness. The house was modern with solar panels on the top of its flat roof. The walls of the building from the outside was white with see through slide doors big windows and a second floors.

_'Never mind house! It looks like a mansion though in a miniature version way... Is this maybe **his **house is it?'_

Akira shook that thought out of her mind and started to walk towards the gate, she opened it slightly and entered following the stone path that was laid in the middle towards the gate in the fount she saw the porch under it was a car she can't tell what kind it was but it was black. She went to the door step she now hears the storm rumbles from afar that are coming her way, she looks back seeing the black clouds diving in fast.

Akira then looked back to doors she knocked on the door twice "Hello? Is anybody home?" She looked back again and begin to worry it looks worst the she originally thought it was. She knock on the door again "H-Hello?" She then looked down _'nobody's going to answer just when I thought I had any shelter... I'm just a wandering fool' _Akira thought hopelessly she went to towards the gate only to be greeted by raindrops from above she look up to see the dark clouds over her head.

Her eyes started to fill with tears till she notice one of the cherry blossom trees are quite large enough to shelter from the storm. She ran towards the the tree to the left and sat under its pink blossomy beauty sheltering her from the storm that tried to wash her away into its cold and wet curtains to shut her into sadness.

Akira looked at the pouring rain its drops falling down aggressively, raining cats and dogs. The rain was now seemingly conformable even if the rain dances in the land and sky she felt the coldness making her sleepy as she started to drift into a deep slumber, in the rain legs on the green grass, her back pressed against the cold bark of wood of the tree, head tilted to the right and her arms fell limb as she left the physical world and into the dream landscape in her mind.

Lightning struck here and there but she continue to sleep oddly peaceful past through the night.

_-Past through the night-_

As Akira lay on the ground, her hair all over the ground as she slept peacefully. Her mind still in dreamland, little did she know the storm was to great for her fragile body and now in the early morning of the starting day as the sun raises in the east. She was literally freezing to death out there under the pink trees. Her lips blue as she breath dangerously slow.

A man a of 22 years old then stepped beside her. Standing he gasped he took her little body in his arms '_She's cold...' _He placed a two fingers on her pulse point on her neck '_OH GOD! HER PULSE IS DANGEROUSLY LOW! I NEED TO GET HER INSIDE!' _ He bought her inside as fast as he can. He put her on his couch and put two layers of blankets on top of her, to keep her warm. _'I should make her something hot. She needs it.' _He thought as he crouch down and lay his finger on her pulse point again, sighing in relief.

_She looks familiar though... It couldn't be.. Akira right?_

Minoru shrugs and goes into the kitchen and ended up making hot cocoa. He looks at the mug and sigh _'I don't know how I ended up making this but it'll do' _He thought before he looks turned towards the clock, it was almost time for work. _'Argh shi...taco mushrooms if I don't get out now I'll be late.'_

He looked back to Akira -not like he knows- and then towards the clock back again looking back to Akira _'I'm I really going to leave a somewhat looking 15 year old the house alone?' _

...

_'Argh... Ah I can't help it can I? Can't believe I'm doing this but I'll have to leave her a note to reheat the hot cocoa' _He thought as he put down the mug and covered it with a saucer. taking a note pad and a pen. He wrote down...

* * *

><p><em>Hey there, My name is Minoru <em>

_I found you under my cherry blossom this morning, plus your lucky too._  
><em>If I didn't found you there I would be seeing a lifeless silhouette down there.<em>  
><em>If you like you can heat up the hot cocoa in the microwave. <em>  
><em>If you wonder where I am I'm currently at work as we speak so I won't be home for quite awhile <em>

_Feel free to use the Television and such but don't go into my room please ; its the master bedroom  
>But don't go up into the second floor okey!<em>

_Don't destroy anything and don't make a mess!_

_Bye for now, wait until I come back home okey we can discuss what to do later because your just a teenager your parents must be worried sick by now, so you can go back home too. I'll take you home with my car._

That's what Akira read she was at least a little furious and complemented at the mention of her looks. Good that her appearances seems young but he got the age all wrong! She face palms herself and got off the couch walking towards the kitchen.

_'Well... At least I lived and got some hot cocoa to heat up as well! Maybe that's it. After he gets back I want to talk to him about my offer and if he says no... I'll leave"_


End file.
